When Different World Collide
by yah yeet girly
Summary: Annabeth is from an abusive home. Percy is all fame, and little gain. When their world collide, what will happen? All seven are included in the book, Nico, and Reyna.


**Annabeth POV**

* * *

"Wake up, you sorry excuse of a daughter." My stepmother yells. It's seven AM, and I might be late to school. I quickly get ready, and run downstairs, only to see my two younger step-brothers, Matthew and Bobby. They both have smug looks on their face as I run down the stairs.

"Annabeth Chase!" My father scolds, "What took you so long?"

"I-I'm sorry" I stutter, "I won't d- do it again."

"Well," Theresa, what I refer to as my step-mother, says, "Well, well well. Why don't I take the boys to school and you can walk? There aren't enough seats in the car. Sorry."

"I have to get to school though! I can't be late!" I explain.

She just retorts, "Well, you little rat, you better start walking. You better not be late the first day of school."

With this, Mattew, Bobby, and Theresa left the house, leaving my father and I by ourselves.

"I gotta go..." I mutter.

"Don't really care." My father replies.

I ran out of the house, with a notebook, a few pens, and a pencil. Without looking back, I put on my Yankees cap and run to school through New York City to a new school, to my senior year at highschool.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

* * *

I wake up to the smell of my mom's famous blue pancakes. Don't ask why they are blue. It's just a family thing. Anyways, I jump out of bed and walk out of my bedroom. I know my hair looks tousled, but I know all the girls will love it. You heard me right. I am Percy Jackson, the Prince Charming of our school.

"Hey mom!" I say as Mom finishes making pancakes.

"Hi sweetie." she replies.

"Can I eat these later? I'm about to be late, and I might as well not piss off all my teachers today." I ask.

"Kay, dear. Just call me when you get home. I'll make sure Gabe isn't here."

I took my skateboard that I left on the shoe rack, and leave the apartment complex for school.

When I get to school, I see my man, Jason.

"Heyy Jason, my main man crush! The Blond Super Man!" Jason, one of my close friends, got the 'blond Super Man' nickname from a bungee jumping incident. Don't ask.

"Sup' Percy, ma man!" We fist bumped and headed into campus.

As we head to our lockers, some girl walks up to us.

"Hey Percy." she says flirtatiously.

"What do you want Nancy?" I ask irritably, realizing that it was Nancy Bobofit.

"Wanted to see who your new friend was." She says, eyeing Jason.

"Back off," A cutie says, pecking Jason's cheek,"He's mine."

Nancy stalked off angrily, and I sighed in relief. That girl was crazy annoying. Then it dawned on me. Who was that girl?

"Woah. Hold up a minute," I say, "Who's she?"

"She," The girl said, "Is Jason's girlfriend, Piper."

"Jason?" I ask to make sure.

"Yah, some stuff happened during summer break, so yah dude." He said, looking at his shoes.

"Okay then. I gotta get to homeroom." I said. I would never hear the end of it from my mom if I was late to my first class in my senior year.

I walked in with a entourage of girls following me. Unfortunately, Jason wasn't in my homeroom. You would think that being super popular since freshman year would get you more friends, but not really. A lot of kids were jerks, or bullies to other kids. I would not, will not, be one of those kids, so I was the popular but nice kids, you could say.

I sat down at the back of the room, and I saw her. She was skinny, but a lot of muscle. She had curly blond hair, and stormy gray eyes. She sits by herself, and I don't bother to pay any more attention. That is, until some random cheerleaders come up to her.

"What are you doing here, Geek Girl?"

* * *

Annabeth POV

* * *

I run to school, through the ins and outs of the city. Eventually I make it there, to Half-Blood High. No idea why they choose that name, but whatever. I run to the locker I was assigned, and put a jacket inside of it. As I make my way towards the homeroom, many people give me weird looks. Since I've arrived, I've checked out all my classes texts books, and then five more books to read. I haul them in a bag, that is full to the brim. I must look like a complete nerd.

"Hey." A girl says, walking up to me, "The name's Piper."

"Annabeth. Why are you talking to me?" I ask, confused why someone so popular would try to talk to me.

"Chill, girl. You seem cool, so why not?"

We both snicker, and continue talking.

"Thanks." I say between chuckles.

It ends up Piper was in the same situation as me. Only one parent, and we both feel neglected by them. We also have the same homeroom, but Piper saw someone else, and went over to talk to them.

I end up sitting alone, feeling isolated. I open a textbook for my first class, World History.

As I read the greek mythology section, some cheerleaders walk up to me.

"What are you doing here, Geek Girl?" She asked.

"Go Kelly!" One of her posse adds.

Kelly. That was her name. This was going to be one of the girls who I was going to have trouble with.

"It's Greek. I doubt you would understand." I retorted.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Exactly." I muttered.

"What did you just say to me?" She asks angrily. Thankfully, Piper noticed my predicament and walked over.

"She said, Go, like now." Piper said. Right as she said it, all the girls gracefully walked away, like nothing had ever happened.

Annabeth gawked at Piper with amazement. "Do you know them?"

"No. Didn't I tell you I was new?"

Annabeth blushed, "Actually, no. That's why I though you wouldn't talk to me earlier. It doesn't logically make sense."

"Well, Annabeth, I don't go by logic, so that's two of us."

With that, Piper plopped her bag down, and sat next to Annabeth.

* * *

Percy POV

* * *

Woah, Jason's girlfriend is friends with her? Wouldn't have guessed. By the time the bell had rang for the first class after homeroom, I swagger out of the door. My first class is World History, but I can't stop thinking about that girl. Who was she? I had never seen her before, and I knew everyone. Just as I make it to class, I see her again. This time, she's in a worse situation than with Kelly. She's in a corner, next to some lockers, clutching her book. Cornering her are the two worst kids at our school, Kronos and Gaea. No one knows their real names, so we just refer to them as that.

"Hey, what ya got there?" Kronos asks, cracking his knuckles.

Before I can even consider what I'm doing, I decide to walk up to the three of them.

"What are you doing?" I ask, hoping I look more confident than I really am.

"What do you care, Seaweed Brain?" Gaea retorts back. Seaweed brain is from that time I got a little high and jumped into the sea. I swear no water touched me, and Jason found me on the shore the morning afterwords.

"Yeash Gaea," Kronos slurs, "We're just having some fun with the new girl here." Kronos knows I'm onto him, so before I have the chance to call for someone, he runs at me and knocks me out. the lights slowly go back, and the last thing I see is the girl, and her stormy grey eyes looking down at me.


End file.
